


Livin La Vida Loca

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics, angsty, kind of reader insert, spelled dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Dean becomes enamored with a bewitching woman, ignoring everything else.





	

I should have known. Everyone warned me. Sam, even Cas who hadn’t even met the girl yet had warned me she was trouble.To stay as far away from her as possible. Of course I didn’t listen, falling under her spell immediately, and now I can only blame myself.

As soon as I saw her, I became a different person. Someone needy, and desperate, willing to do anything to spend a second in her arms. To stare into those mesmerizing eyes of hers, pretending the problems of the world didn’t rest on my shoulders.

She’s into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.

I feel a premonition that girl’s gonna make me fall.

She’s into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.

She’s got a new addiction for every day and night.

She was dark and mysterious, unlike anyone I had ever gone for before. Oozing confidence and sexuality, I couldn’t help but fall into bed with her, ignoring the warning signs. The smokey gray walls played shadow games with the flickering light of the candles throughout as I let her take control. She was rough and needy, a far cry from the sweet girls I usually picked. Clawing my back, she let me know she was in control, moaning as she pulled me as tight to her as possible, our bodies molding together in a way I never thought possible.

Days passed, and she became like a drug to me. On my mind every hour of every day, Sam and Cas soon noticed the difference. I was sloppy, and unfocused, almost getting killed on more than one hunt, earning a sit down talk from my brother.

“Dude, where the hell is your head at?” He grumbled at me, and I knew, exactly where it was. It was on that little vixen, and when I could next feel the infectious wildness running through her. When I could feel that soft skin against mine, as her ruby red lips left stains over my skin. “Sam, don’t worry about it. Everything will be fine.” I assured him, but he just scoffed.

“Dean, I don’t know who she is, but she’s not good for you!” He argued. “She’s got this hold on you, and she’s going to get you killed!”

“Sam, I know what I’m doing!” I exclaimed, getting ticked off at my brother, knowing he was trying to keep me from her. He probably wanted her for himself. Striding out the door, I heard him yelling after me, but I could only think of one thing.

That night I drove straight to her place, unsurprised to see her standing there, waiting for me. Wearing a pair of knee high black boots and a skimpy red tank top with skin tight jeans, she looked better than ever. Sliding onto the passenger seat, she scooted until her thigh pressed against mine. “Where are we going?” I asked her, just grateful to be with her. Away from the disapproving eyes of my brother, and back where I belonged. The only place that mattered to me.

“Anywhere. Just drive.” She whispered, nibbling on my earlobe as I skidded tires, in a haste to obey her. Driving down the desolate road, I tensed when her hand grasped my thigh.

“What is this?” I was able to stutter out, her touch driving me wild.

“Fun. Just crazy, la vida loca. You, me, and fun times baby.” She purred against me, as I pulled over to the side of the empty road. I hadn’t even had the engine off before she was sliding onto my lap, grinding against me, her hands wild in my hair. I had no choice but to let her take control, holding on as she pulled on my bottom lip, her hips circling, driving me wild even with all of our clothes on.

She’ll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.

She’ll make you live her crazy life but she’ll take away your pain

like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

As suddenly as she had attacked me, she was climbing off, and out of the Impala. Realizing it had started raining, I yelled for her to get back inside, but she shook her head, before tilting it back and letting the rain wash over her. She looked exquisite, so caught up in the moment, like nothing else mattered. Joining her, I wrapped my arms around her waist, the two of us dancing, getting soaked instantly. It was paradise, nothing else mattered.

Upside, inside out she’s livin la vida loca

She’ll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin’s the color mocha

She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!

Livin la vida loca, Come on!

She’s livin la vida loca.

It was that night I made a decision. A decision that I never thought would even be a possibility. After landing in her bed, her blood red sheets covering her body, I texted Sam, letting him know I was leaving hunting. I was where I wanted to be, nothing else mattered but this woman beside me, and the crazy, unexpected life she led.

A reply from Sam was instantaneous, and unsurprising he wasn’t happy. “Dean, you need to think about this. Take a step back, and you’ll see she has some sort of hold on you!”

Without a second thought, I typed up a reply, a simple goodbye Sam, before snapping my phone in two, tossing the pieces into the trashcan.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, rolling over, the sheets sliding down, turning my mouth dry at the sight of her beautiful breasts, and smooth skin.

“I did it. I texted Sam, told him I was done. I’m yours baby. Forever.” I told her, before pulling her under me, letting my body do the talking, letting her know that I was hers, completely.

The next month was insane. Never staying in once place too long, we traveled the country. Working the bars, we made enough to survive, using it to buy hotel rooms and liquor. She was fire and ice all at once, drawing eyes each and every place we walked in to. I felt like a new person, my old problems gone, the thought of Sam and hunting out of my brain. The only thoughts that mattered were about her, and how I could make her happy. It was a crazy life, not something I would have imagined for myself even six months ago, and it consumed me completely.

I know Sam had followed me, and probably still was. Occasionally I would see him sitting in the back of the bar, just watching, making sure I was okay. Grabbing my beer, I would raise my glass, toasting him before she would come over, wrapping herself around me, reminding me what was important. By the time I even thought about Sam again, he was gone, just like that part of my life.

Living a life that fast, that crazy was bound to burn the spark out, but I didn’t expect it to happen so soon. Traveling from place to place, living in shabby hotel rooms, spending amazing nights in her arms, and days lost in a haze, I didn’t know north from south. There were days I even forgot who I was, as long as I was with her. As long as she needed me, there was a purpose to this life. I needed her like I needed air to breathe. She was a worse addiction than nicotine, and I welcomed her drug like hold over me with open arms.

Soon everything in the past became a hazy memory, before starting to fade away completely, being replaced by her, and her alone. I needed her to live, and without her, live was pointless.

Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel

She took my heart and she took my money

she must’ve slipped me a sleeping pill

She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne

Once you’ve had a taste of her you’ll never be the same

Yeah, she’ll make you go insane.

That all changed one morning. Waking up in another one of those seedy motel rooms with stains you didn’t want to know. Immediately I reached for her, knocking over a glass of french champagne in my haste to get my hands on her hypnotizing body. Sliding over the sheets, I felt the coldness, reality washing in when I realized she was gone.

Sitting straight up in bed, my entire body on edge, needing her like my next hit, I felt my heart plummet when the room was empty, of everything. Her clothes. My wallet was empty, all the spare cash and cards gone. Grabbing my car keys, I raced out, opening the trunk, cursing when I saw the witch killing bullets gone, along with every other weapon that had to do with killing witches, including the colt.

Upside, inside out she’s livin la vida loca

She’ll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin’s the color mocha

She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!

Livin la vida loca, Come on!

She’s livin la vida loca.

Running my hands along my mouth, I sank down to me knees, knowing I had been played, and well. Living the crazy life, she had pulled me in, making me forget everything as she wrapped me up in her spell. Giving up everything for her, I had become a different person, falling for her wildness, her sense of chaos that had drawn me in.

Rising to my feet, I went back into the hotel room, calling the only person I could think of. Knowing his number by heart, I waited for him to pick up, not blaming him if he didn’t. “Hello?” His voice rang out, a voice I hadn’t heard in so long.

“Sam.” I whispered, glad to be talking to my brother once again. “She’s gone. She must have spelled me or something.”

I heard him sigh on the other end of the line, before the sound of a door shutting echoed through the phone. “She was a witch. I looked her up as soon as she took you under, but I could never get close enough. If I killed her while you were spelled, you would have never come back from it.”

“I don’t know if I can now.” I admitted, feeling like the broken shell of the man I used to be. Her spell on me was fading, but I could still feel the draw to her, wanting nothing more than to follow her anywhere. “Sam, I don’t know if I can live without her.”

“I’ll be there. Give me an hour tops. I was close by.” He assured me. “We will fight this together. Just like always.”

“Damn witches.” I muttered once I had hung the phone up, grabbing what was left of my items, and my crazy obsession with her. Ready to head back out to the Impala, and meet my brother. Get my life back together. But I knew, there would always be a part of me obsessed with her and her la vida loca.


End file.
